Boy, You're Awesome!
by KuroELF19
Summary: Ketika para zombie sedang menguasai Jepang, sekelompok anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta hanya bisa pasrah pada luapan nafsu mereka belaka/Rate: M/Warning: Ecchi, NC-21/RnR please?/NOT FOR CHILDREN


Cerita ini Kuro ambil berdasarkan episode HOTD yang di serial animenya. Kalau nggak salah episode 6, dimana Takashi dkk lagi menginap di rumah sahabatnya Shizuka sensei. Tapi ceritanya Kuro rubah gitu, hehehe. Ok, cekidot minna~

**High School of The Dead**

**Boy, you're awesome! **** Kuro-chan**

**Disclaimer: HOTD isn't mine, but the story is pure mine**

**Warning: Mature, Ecchi, NC-21, Typo(s)**

**Oneshoot**

**Ketika para zombie sedang menguasai Jepang, sekelompok anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta hanya bisa pasrah pada luapan nafsu mereka belaka.**

(+++)

"Ko-mu-ro-kun..." desah suara itu membuat Takashi Komuro merinding dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, namun sepasang tangan yang panjang dan mulus segera menyergapnya dari belakang.

"Shi..Shizuka-sensei!"

"Ahmm..." Shizuka-sensei yang hanya berbalut handuk putih-karena habis mandi-dengan kulit yang lembab karena bercampurnya keringat dan air menempelkan tubuhnya pada Komuro yang sedang digelayutinya. Dadanya yang besar dan kenyal menyentuh punggung Komuro Takashi yang otomatis membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda.

"Ahh! Komuro-kun, kau menyentuh pantatku! Kau nakal..." racau Shizuka-sensei saat Takashi menggendongnya dan tak sengaja memegang pantatnya, namun sebenarnya Shizuka sebenarnya merasa nyaman dengan tangan muridnya yang dingin dan besar itu.

Rasanya kini balutan birahi sudah menguasai keduanya.

"Jika mau, aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dalam lagi, sensei..." lirih Takashi. Namun kata-katanya barusan didengar oleh Shizukam walaupun ia mabuk, tapi dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Takashi.

"Kalau begitu... sentuhlah...aku..." desah seksi Shizuka, sambil ia menjilat bagian belakang telinga Takashi dan otomatis membuat termometer nafsunya semakin meningkat.

Takashi sebenarnya ingin mengantar sensei-nya yang sudah mabuk itu ke kamar tempat teman-temannya yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu. Namun bisikan suara hatinya berkata lain disebabkan oleh desahan lembut dan dorongan nafsunya yang sudah merasuk dalam ke hatinya.

"Kalau begitu sensei... ayo kita bermain sebentar..." goda Takashi sambil semakin menekan pantat Shizuka yang otomatis membuatnya lebih mendesah hebat.

"Ahhhmmmm..." desah Shizuka kenikmatan.

Takashi segera berbelok menuju kamar mandi yang otomatis membuat Shizuka kaget. "Komuro-kun, kenapa kita bermainnya disini?" tanya Shizuka yang masih digendong oleh Takashi.

Namun Takashi tidak menjawab, ia malah menurunkan sensei-nya itu lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Shizuka yang badannya masih terbalut handuk hanya melihat Takashi dengan pandangan heran.

"Komuro-kun..." panggil Shizuka manja.

Dan sekali lagi berhasil membuat adrenalin Takashi semakin memuncak. Ia melepaskan bajunya, tetapi ia tak melepas celananya. Kemudian ia menyeringai tipis pada Shizuka-sensei yang-sepertinya-kaget melihat Takashi.

"Komu-"

Kata-kata Shizuka berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat Takashi menyergap bibirnya dengan ciuman yang dalam.

"Shh..." desah Shizuka saat bibir Takashi dan bibirnya terpaut. Tubuh Shizuka secara tak sengaja terjatuh karena dorongan tubuh Takashi yang kuat. Tanpa aba-aba atau apapun, Shizuka yang mulai larut dalam permainan Takashi mulai membuka perlahan bibirnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Takashi masuk. Berbagi kehangatan dari dalam mulut masing-masing. Saliva tanda pemuas nafsu pun berjatuhan di lantai kamar mandi yang lembab. Dan sesekali meluncur ke leher jenjang Shizuka.

"Aishh...shhhh...aghhh..." desah Shizuka kenikmatan dan semakin memperkuat ciuman Takashi.

Suasana kamar mandi yang lembab dan panas sangat mendukung permainan keduanya. Takashi melepas ciumannya karena ia kehabisan nafas. Karena kamar mandi yang terasa semakin panas, wajah keduanya berubah menjadi merah.

Apalagi Shizuka, setelah ciuman itu wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi kemerahan. Dan keringat-keringat pun mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun hal itu menjadi pemandangan yang sangat eksotis bagi Takashi dan membuat kejantanannya sedikit menegang. Ia ingin melahap habis seluruh tubuh sensei-nya itu.

"Sensei" panggil Takashi, ia bangkit dan menarik tubuh sensei-nya yang masih sempoyongan. Shizuka yang sudah setengah tak berdaya itu hanya menurut saja.

Takashi menarik lembut tubuh Shizuka dan membawanya kebawah shower kamar mandi. Shizuka yang masih mabuk hanya bisa diam dan sesekali mengigau memanggil nama Takashi, ingin meminta permainan lain dari Takashi.

"Komuro...kun...ayo..." pinta Shizuka seksi.

"Iya, sensei.. sebentar lagi. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang lebih nikmat" sahut Takashi yang ternyata sedang mengatur air shower. Ia ingin membuat sensei-nya dan tentu saja dirinya lebih terangsang dengan guyuran air hangat yang menyegarkan.

Dan guyuran air hangat yang memabukkan itu pun membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Takashi dengan mudah melepas balutan handuk Shizuka dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Dan sekarang, tubuh Shizuka dengan dua buah gundukan dada yang besar dan sesekali bergoyang serta tubuh putih halus yang terlihat semakin seksi karena siraman air shower. Serta uap-uap yang tercipta dari hawa air yang mengucur deras semakin memperindah suasana. Takashi sudah tidak sabar menyantap habis tubuh sensei yang membuat birahinya menyeruak.

"Aghhh! Shhhh..." pekik Shizuka saat ia mendapati Takashi sedang meremas payudara kirinya dan mengulum habis payudara kanannya. Desahan-desahan nikmat nan menggoda pun meluncur mulus dari mulut Shizuka.

Dan hal itu membuat Takashi semakin bernafsu untuk melumat habis tubuh indah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Semabari terus mengulum, tangan Takashi yang satunya tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan perlahan, ia menekan lembut pantat Shizuka dan tentu saja dibarengi desahan nikmat Shizuka.

"Aghh...Komu-ro..Aghhh...shhh..." racau Shizuka saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik daerah sensitifnya di bawah sana.

Takashi pun melepas kulumannya, "Sensei...apa kau ingin lebih?" goda Takashi.

Dan tentu saja dijawab dengan desahan menggoda dari Shizuka, "Aku ingin..shhh..lebihhh..."

Dengan nafsu yang berapi-api, Takashi mendorong tubuh Shizuka dan menindihnya lagi. Dengan cepat, ia menjilati leher Shizuka dan membuat kissmark disana-sini sebagai tanda bahwa saat ini tubuh indah milik Shizuka adalah miliknya. Tangannya pun tidak diam saja, dengan lembut ia meremas buah dada Shizuka yang besar dan lembut.

"Ahhhh...ahhh..." lagi-lagi Shizuka mendesah.

Takashi yang gemas mulai merangkak ke arah telinga Shizuka dan berbisik, "Panggil namaku atau kalau tidak... akan kubuat sensei tidak bisa berdiri besok.." goda Takashi lagi. Takashi dengan cepat merangkak kebawah dan melebarkan kaki Shizuka yang mulus. Nafsu birahi Takashi semakin memuncak manakala melihat milik Shizuka yang indah dan menggiurkan, apalagi basah terkena siraman air shower.

Dengan nakal, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dan mulai memainkan jarinya disekitar miss V Shizuka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Shizuka kegelian, "Hahaha...jangan..."

"Nani? Jangan? Kalau sensei berkata seperti itu lagi aku akan memberikan sensasi yang lebih 'nikmat' lagi untukmu!" goda Takashi lagi.

Kali ini, ia membuka gerbang keperawanan milik Shizuka dan memperlihatkan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Takashi sudah tak tahan ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Dan dengan sigap, ia mulai menjilat miss V Shizuka.

"Ahhh...shhhh...ahhhhh..." Shizuka mulai racau. Kenikmatan ini membuatnya lupa diri.

Tapi Takashi semakin girang mendengar desahan nikmat dari Shizuka, membuatnya ingin melakukannya lagi. Ia pun menjilatnya lebih dalam dan benar saja, Shizuka mendesah lebih dahsyat.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Panggil namaku sensei..." sela Takashi dan ia pun mulai menjilati lagi, dan sesekali menggigit lembut klitoris Shizuka dan membuat tubuhnya menggeliat keenakan.

"Ko..muro...ahhhh~~"

Namun, di sela kenikmatan itu, Shizuka merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang dan...

CROTTT

Cairan cinta Shizuka yang pertama pun keluar dan memenuhi mulut Takashi. Dengan rela, Takashi menelannya dan ia mulai merangkak lagi ke atas dan melumat habis bibir Shizuka yang menganggur.

Kedatangan Takashi pun disambut baik oleh Shizuka. Takashi pun membagikan cairan cinta milik Shizuka dan dinikmati oleh Shizuka. Tangan Shizuka mencengkeram kuat pundak Takashi, mendorong tubuh Takashi agar lebih dalam melumat bibirnya. Kini, keduanya hanyut dalam kehangatan masing-masing.

Setelah lama larut dalam ciuman panas, kini Takashi mulai memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan untuk Shizuka. Agar dia bisa menikmati desahan menggoda Shizuka.

"Awww...nik..mat sekali...shhhh" Shizuka kembali kacau karena Takashi mengulum payudaranya dan tangan kirinya sibuk meremas payudara satunya. Sementara tangan kanannya dengan lembut menjamah daerah intim Shizuka.

Berkat jamahan dan sentuhan Takashi yang memabukkan, untuk kedua kalinya Shizuka orgasme. Cairan cinta yang kedua itu pun keluar mengenai tangan Takashi dan sebagian mengalir mengikuti arah aliran air.

Tangan Takashi yang terkena cairan Shizuka dilumurkannya di payudara Shizuka, dan sekali lagi Takashi menjilat, mengulum dan meremas payudara besar milik Shizuka.

"Ashhh...shhh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shizuka.

Takashi kembali ke bawah. Tidak dibiarkannya gerbang indah milik Shizuka menganggur begitu saja. Sekali lagi ia menjilat dan menggigit lembut milik Shizuka. Membuat pemiliknya kegelian dengan nikmat.

Dan akhirnya...

"Agh! Sakit!" teriak Shizuka kesakitan karena jari Takashi mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam gerbangnya.

"Ssstt, sensei jangan keras-keras, nanti yang lain terbangun" perintah Takashi.

"Hai', tapi jangan keras-keras karena itu menyakitkan..." pinta Shizuka manja.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." jawab Takashi lembut sambil mencium selangkangan Shizuka.

Menunggu Shizuka kembali stabil, Takashi kembali menautkan bibirnya di bibir Shizuka. Dan dengan cepat, jari kedua bahkan jari ketiga langsung menerobos masuk dan membuat Shizuka sedikit kejang karena kaget.

"Ittai..." rengek Shizuka.

"Ini akan menjadi nikmat sensei.." Takashi sengaja tidak menggerakkan ketiga jarinya agar Shizuka terbiasa. Namun setelahnya, ia mulai mengeluar masukkan jarinya dan hal itu seketika berubah menjadi hal yang sangat nikmat bagi Shizuka.

"Ahhh...sugoiii ne...ahhhh..." desah Shizuka tanda nikmat.

"Kubilang juga apa, hmm" seringai Takashi. Kini, ia pun mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat, semakin cepat.

"Ahhh...a..aku..aku ingin...ahhhh!" racau Shizuka dibarengi dengan keluarnya cairan cinta untuk ketiga kalinya. "Komuro-kun..." panggil Shizuka

"Nani sensei?" jawab Takashi sambil menjilati jarinya.

"Aku ingin kau" pinta Shizuka.

Mendengar hal itu, Takashi semakin berapi-api. Kebetulan sekali karena kejantanannya dari tadi sudah meminta-minta ingin keluar. "Dengan senang hati sensei..." jawab Takashi dan dibalas senyuman yang indah oleh Shizuka.

Suasana kamar mandi yang semakin panas membuat nafsu yang berkobar semakin merangkak naik. Suara gemericik air membuat suasana semakin eksotis dan mendebarkan.

Takashi sudah bersiap menanamkan kejantanannya kedalam gerbang milik Shizuka. Ia sudah melepas celananya meskipun hanya setengah, "Sensei, apa kau siap?" tanya Takashi.

Shizuka membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan tersenyum, "Dozo Takashi-kun..."

Satu kalimat dari Takashi merupakan lampu hijau pertanda ia sudah menjadi pemilik seluruh bagian tubuh Shizuka saat ini.

Sebelum Takashi memasukkan miliknya, ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di sekeliling miss V Shizuka, agar Shizuka kembali terangsang dan desahannya semakin nikmat. Dan benar saja, baru saja digesek-gesekkan, Shizuka sudah mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhh..shhh..cepat Takashi..kun..." pinta Shizuka manja.

Mendengar itu, Takashi serasa melayang dan dengan segera ia menghujamkan batang kejantanannya kedalam milik Shizuka.

"Aghhh! Itt-" geraman keras Shizuka segera dibungkam oleh bibir Takashi. Ia menyembunyikan teriakan Shizuka agar teman-temannya-apalagi Rei-tidak terbangun. Shizuka pun mulai menikmati servis yang diberikan Takashi dan mulai bermain-main dengan lidah Takashi. Sementara itu Takashi masih terus mencoba menerobos lubang sempit Shizuka. Dan akhirnya kejantanannya tertanam sempurna.

Takashi masih membiarkan bibirnya bertautan dengan Shizuka. Mengalirkan segala rasa sakit Shizuka ke dalam dirinya. Sementara tangannya meremas-remas dan memilin puting payudara Shizuka agar memberikannya rangsangan.

"Sensei..." Takashi terpaksa melepas ciumannya karena sudah lama ia berciuman hingga kehabisan nafas.

"Hhh..Takashi-kun, kau boleh menggerakkannya sekarang" perintah Shizuka.

Tanpa segan-segan lagi Takashi mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya, awalnya dengan gerakan yang perlahan.

"Ahh...lebih cepat..."pinta Shizuka sambil mendesah dan membuat Takashi semakin bergairah.

"As your wish sensei" Takashi pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan otomatis membuat pinggul dan dada besar Shizuka ikut bergoyang. Melihat dua buah gundukan milik Shizuka yang menggiurkan, Takashi dengan sigap menangkup keduanya dan meremasnya dengan keras. Hingga membuat Shizuka memekik nikmat.

"Arghh! Ahhh..."

Dan dengan dibarengi erangan yang menggoda itu, lagi-lagi Shizuka orgasme dan membasahi seluruh kejantanan Takashi. Ia merasakan cairan hangat yang mencuat keluar dari dalam kemaluan Shizuka.

Takashi pun menarik keluar kemaluannya dari dalam gerbang milik Shizuka. Ia merasa kasihan melihat sensei-nya yang sudah lemas karena berkali-kali orgasme. Ia menaikkan kembali celananya, dan menyembunyikan kejantanannya yang sebenarnya masih menegang. Ia berdiri dan berdiri di hadapan Shizuka yang basah dan tidak terbalut apapun.

"Sensei, ingin mencoba hal baru?" tanya Takashi.

"Tentu saja!" tukas Shizuka semangat.

Mendengar itu, Takashi pun menggendong sensei-nya ala brydal style dan membawanya ke dalam bak mandi yang cukup besar di kamar mandi itu. Ia mendudukkan Shizuka di bath up yang kosong dan berjalan menuju shower untuk mematikan airnya.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan memutar kran air yang ada di bath up. Lagi-lagi air hangat untuk keduanya berendam disana. Shizuka yang sudah kembali pulih merasa segar dengan air hangat yang dikucurkan oleh Takashi.

Dengan masih memakai celana panjangnya, Takashi menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bak yang hanya satu-satunya di kamar mandi itu.

"Sensei, sekarang berputarlah. Aku akan menggosok punggung sensei" tawar Takashi dan disambut baik oleh Shizuka.

Air hangat terus mengucur deras dari pancuran hingga bak yang tadinya kosong menjadi penuh dengan air. Takashi sibuk menggosok punggung Shizuka yang sebenarnya masih mulus dan bersih, namun karena melihat kulit yang bersih itu, birahinya kembali naik dan mulai mencium serta menjilati punggung Shizuka.

Shizuka pun lagi-lagi merasa geli, apalagi saat kedua tangan Takashi mencengkeram lembut pinggang Shizuka yang sudah terendam air. Takashi membuat banyak kissmark di punggung Shizuka, kemudian ciumannya itu pun naik ke pundak dan akhirnya menuju leher jenjang dan putih milik Shizuka. Ia kembali menjilat dan mencium serta menggigit kecil leher Shizuka.

"Ahhh...ahh..ohhhh" Shizuka kembali mendesah saat tangan kuat dan besar Takashi menjamah lembut kedua payudaranya. Tangannya meremas sementara bibir Takashi masih sibuk dengan leher Shizuka.

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam balutan nafsu yang menggoda dan menyesakkan tapi nikmat. Bak mandi yang besar serta suara kucuran air menjadi saksi bisu keeksotisan mereka.

"Takashi-kun" sela Shizuka, ia membalikkan badannya. Dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Takashi. "Terima kasih...Karena sudah memuaskanku, sekarang..bolehkah aku memuaskanmu, Takashi-kun?"

Kedua bola mata Takashi membulat, tak percaya dengan perkataan yang didengarnya barusan. "Se..sensei..." Takashi masih tidak percaya. Namun, Shizuka bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar menunggu, tanpa aba-aba dia menyelam menuju dasar bak mandi yang sangat besar itu.

Takashi pun mengerti maksud dari Shizuka dan segera melebarkan kedua kakinya agar Shizuka bisa masuk ke selangkangannya. Jantung Takashi berdebar, namun ia memang sangat menginginkan hal ini. Jadi apa salahnya?

Shizuka kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Kini ia yang langsung melahap buas bibir Takashi. Sekarang dialah sang pemuas.

Keduanya berciuman hebat lagi. Saling melahap habis bibir masing-masing dan bermain dengan lidah pasangannya. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Shizuka sibuk meremas junior Takashi yang sudah menegang namun masih terbalut celana dibawah sana.

Kali ini Takashi yang menggeliat dan mendesah. Shizuka melepaskan ciumannya itu dan semakin ganas meremas junior Takashi yang besar dan ingin mendengarkan desahan muridnya itu.

"Ahhh...sensei...shhhhh..."

Terdengar menggoda sekali di telinga Shizuka. Ia pun ingin membuat muridnya itu merasakan kenikmatan lain. Shizuka mengambil nafas panjang dan kembali menyelam kedalam bak mandi. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memegang junior Takashi. Dengan sigap, ia membuka resleting dan pengait celana Takashi, ia pun melepas celana dalam Takashi meskipun tidak semua tapi itu cukup membuat junior Takashi menyeruak keluar. Shizuka menyeringai puas.

Ia merangkak keluar, berjalan perlahan menjelajahi dada bidang Takashi dan akhirnya mengulum nipple Takashi. Dadanya yang besar sengaja digesek-gesekkan ke dada bidang Takashi agar membuat Takashi semakin terangsang.

"Kau akan merasa nikmat..." kata Shizuka sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman juga oleh Takashi.

Shizuka kembali mengambil nafas panjang dan menyelam. Ia kemudian menjilati kejantanan Takashi dan dibarengi dengan desahan nikmat dari Takashi.

Meskipun Shizuka tidak bisa mendengar desahannya, tapi melihat reaksi Takashi, ia sudah merasa senang. Dengan segera ia memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanan Takashi kedalam mulutnya.

"Aishhhhh...ohhhh, senseiii...hhhhh" Takashi menjadi racau saat Shizuka mengulum dan memaju-mundurkan serta memijat-mijat junior Takashi di dalam mulutnya. Takashi merasakan sensasi yang tidak terkira nikmatnya, Ia menggeliat-liat, sementara Shizuka terus mengulum dan menjilatinya.

Dan akhirnya, Takashi pun mengeluarkan spermanya. Shizuka dengan cepat melepaskan kulumannya dan cairan sperma itu sekarang bercampur menjadi satu di dalam bak mandi. Shizuka kembali merangkak keluar dan memanjakan Takashi dengan ciumannya.

Kedua kaki Shizuka menggelayut di pinggang Takashi. Sementara tangan Takashi sibuk memanjakan payudara Shizuka. Sungguh sebuah permainan yang sangat menyenangkan dan memabukkan.

"Taka- ah Komuro-kun, terima kasih atas permainanmu yang 'menggoda'" kata Shizuka sambil menjilati bbir bawahnya.

"Sama-sama sensei..." jawab Takashi sambil membalutkan handuk ke tubuh Shizuka dan sesekali meremas dada sensei-nya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan Shizuka mendesah menggoda untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Rahasiakan ini pada siapapun yah" pinta Shizuka dengan nada manja dan bahasa badan yang seksi.

Takashi pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Shizuka, "Tapi, kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi yah, Shizuka..." bisik Takashi sambil menjilat lembut daun telinga Shizuka.

"Tentu saja"balas Shizuka dengan senyumnya yang mempercantik wajahnya.

**-FIN-**

**Author Bacot::**

**Waaa, otak saya bener-bener bejat deh #plakk. Saya ngerjainnya pas puasaan lagi! #acak2 rambut. Oh ya sebenernya ide buat fict ini tiba-tiba banget dan langsung aja bikin. **

**Gimana? Jelek kah? Kalau iya berarti anda normal(?) soalnya ini ff nc pertama. Kalau soal ecchi, saya emang biangnya. Walaupun kelihatannya alim dan lugu /eh? Tapi sebenernya saya itu otaknya udah terkontaminasi sama hal-hal kayak di atas. Tapi bukan berarti saya hentai kelas berat, hanya pecinta /bedanya?**

**Okelah daripada saya bacot lama2, silahkan review buat yang sudah baca. Sangat diharapkan lho~**

**Arigatou Gozaimasuuu~ ^o^**


End file.
